


Good Night Text

by Marizzza891



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Genderswap, Summer Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marizzza891/pseuds/Marizzza891
Summary: It was summer break. Chanyeol met Beakhyun in a club. He tried to kiss her and she ran away.Baekhyun was a virgin and awkward around guys. But Chanyeol, with his big eyes, charming smile and bright personality swept her off her feet.





	Good Night Text

Chanyeol saw her in a club. He couldn’t take his eyes of her. Her long blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. She had brown, almond shaped eyes. Black makeup made them stand out more. There was neutral pink lipstick on her pouty lips. She wore thin top with silver sequins and black skinny jeans that shaped her ass just right. The way she swayed her hips made his mind wander. She danced with her friends and they laughed a lot. Her smile made him smile unconsciously.

“Who are you starring at?” Sehun’s voice brought him back to reality.

“Have you seen her? She is beautiful!” Sehun followed his look and saw a group of girls.

“Which one?”

“Hot blond one, with the ponytail. Look at her man. Isn’t she something?” Sehun rolled his eyes. It wasn’t the first time his stupid friend found some girl ‘something’ and beautiful. Then he turned to Minseok and asked: “Where is Kai? He should have been here half an hour ago. Is he ditching us again?”

“He’ll be here. He had some schoolwork to finish. His mom was pissed when he fucked up that history project again.”

“Dumbass! Who the hell gets F in history?” Sehun wasn’t the best student, but he still couldn’t believe his friend’s stupidity.

Just as they got themselves new drinks, Kai appeared from nowhere and snitched Sehun’s drink with a smirk. The youngest started protesting instantly until Minseok got him another one ‘because he didn’t want to listen to Sehun’s whining the whole damn night’.

“So what’s up?” Kai asked. “Shall the fun begin?”  

Chanyeol and Minseok laughed and Sehun snorted. “Yeah right! Umin’s on his 4th drink and the lover boy here couldn’t take his eyes of some chick since we got here.”

“Who’s the lucky girl this time?” asked Jongin and Sehun showed him the group of girls that were happily dancing and suddenly someone caught Kai’s eyes.

“Isn’t that Kyungsoo?”

“Who?” Chanyeol and Sehun said at the same time.

“Short one, with black hair. You know her Yeol. Or did you forget that you had kissed her on MY birthday party?”

Chanyeol was confused. He tried to remember and had that stupid look on his face when his eyes looked even bigger than they were.

“Come on man! Soo, my neighbor. We used to hang out together from time to time.”

“You mean that shy, little girl you invited to play games with us?”

“Yeah, and the one that you kissed right on the mouth and it was my birthday!”

“Are you still holding grudge? What were we, 10?”

“We were 11 actually. And YES, you knew I liked her back then. Wait! Is she the girl Sehun mentioned earlier?”

“Kyungsoo? What? No! Look at that cute blonde, the way she moves her ass. Wow man!”

“Are you grandmas going to stand there and argue about past whole night?” Minseok interrupted their talk. “I want to dance.”

Indeed, it was time for action, so they moved towards the dance floor. Brunette with straight hair that reached her shoulders and high cheekbones was dancing with cute blonde. And Kyungsoo was talking to slightly taller girl with long light brown curly hair in a flower dress. Kyungsoo was the first one to notice four guys heading their way. She saw Jongin first. Handsome boy smiled to her when their eyes met. There were two more guys she didn’t know, one tall and one short, but still couple of inches taller than her. And then she frowned. The one who stood out the most was none other than Park Chanyeol, her neighbor’s creepy friend. Annoying tall boy with big eyes and big ears and… is that silver hair? Who dyes their hair silver?!

“Hey Soo!” Jongin kissed her on the cheek. “Haven’t seen you in a while. I didn’t know you liked clubbing.”

“Hi Jongin. I don’t, actually. But my friends made me.”

Rest of the girls were watching Kyungsoo talking to the hot stranger. Jongdae poked her and gave her excited look.

“Right… Jongin, these are my friends: Jongdae, Junmyeon and Baekhyun.”

He gave his best smile and introduced his friends as well. Baekhyun caught the silver-haired boy smiling at her. He had big round eyes, plump lips and contagious smile. He was wearing simple black button up shirt and dark blue ripped jeans that were showing his knees. His hair was styled to look messy. “Wow! How does Kyungsoo know this guy?” She thought to herself. Although, other boys were good-looking too.  Jongin had playful smile and bronze skin. He told them to call him Kai and asked if he and his friends could join them. Kyungsoo blushed but said they wouldn’t mind some company. Jongdae didn’t waste time and approached boys asking who wanted to dance with her. Minseok guy looked more than interested, but Sehun was faster. He put his strong hands on her waist and pulled her closer. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and he was dying to do the same but he didn’t want to scare the girl, so he just danced next to her keeping the safe distance. Junmyeon was bobbing her head and sipping rum and coke. Minseok went to the bar to get his fifth drink. He could have sworn it was his third, but his friends kept insisting that he had already drunk four. Kai asked Soo for a dance, but she was hesitating. She knew he was a playboy. He was pouting and blinking his puppy eyes, so she gave in, but not before she warned him to keep his hands to himself or she would chop them off.

They all had fun and Baekhyun started enjoying Chanyeol’s company. (Although two cocktails Chanyeol bought her helped a little.) Chanyeol got bolder. He was finally able to hold her little waist while they were dancing to the loud music. She smelled like vanilla and her eyes were sparkling. Baekhyun was singing aloud and her voice was very nice. After some time he gripped her hips that were following the rhythm. She didn’t seem to mind so he tried to keep everything PG for now. Unlike Sehun, who was making out with Jongdae in the corner. She had her hands around his neck, while Sehun’s hands were on her ass. Well, that was fast. Kai, Soo and Junmyeon were laughing at pretty drunk Minseok who was showing his best ‘80s dance moves.

Chanyeol leaned in until he could smell blueberries and vodka on Baekhyun’s breath. He wanted to taste her pink lipstick. Suddenly, she put her hand on his chest. “I should go. It’s really late.”  She was out of his reach, before he could stop her. Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm. She was whispering something to her and Kyungsoo nodded. The three girls apologized, said their goodbyes and headed towards exit. They didn’t bother to bring Jongdae with them and it didn’t look like she would go home anyway. They’d send her a message.

“What did you do? They have practically run away!” Kai was pissed. Chanyeol looked sad and confused.

“Nothing, I swear. We were dancing and having a good time. I tried to kiss her, but I guess she didn’t want me to.” He frowned. “I’m going to get one more drink and then I’m getting out of here.”

“That sounds li— like a plan!” Minseok hiccupped. Kai just shook his head and followed them. As soon as Chanyeol got glass of vodka, Sehun and Jongdae joined them to inform them that they were leaving. Jongin took some time in persuading Minseok he didn’t need more drinks and when he finally believed him, they left the club too.

While Chanyeol was sitting in a backseat of a cab, he was thinking about what he did wrong. Did she not like him? Was he too pushy? Did he make a move on her too soon? Did he scare her? He spent a whole night trying to fall asleep. He didn’t want to think about cute blond ponytail and pink lips and hips that were… “Oh shit! Get her out of your head and just sleep!” He yelled at himself.

A week went by. He only asked Jongin about ‘Kyungsoo’ four or five times. It was summer already and they decided to go to the pool on Sunday. Sehun asked Jongdae to join them and Chanyeol begged Kai to invite Kyungsoo and her friends. Even though he knew who his friend wanted to see, Jongin pretended to be annoyed.

“Why do you want me to invite Soo? If you kiss her one more time, I swear this friendship is over!”

“What?! Why do you keep bringing that up? I want to see Baekhyun again, you know that.”

“Like she would come.” Minseok snorted. “Poor girl had to run away from the club.”

“What do you know? I’m surprised you remember anything from that night.”

“I maybe forgot where I left my jacket, but I sure remember frightened look on Baekhyun’s face.”

“Fuck off!” Chanyeol dismissed him and turned to Jongin. “Are you calling them or not?”

“Well, since you asked nicely.” He replayed him and silver-haired boy couldn’t hide his grin.

Sunday came. They were supposed to meet with the girls at 10am. Chanyeol picked up Kai and Minseok at half past 9 and twenty minutes later they were at the pool. It was already very hot outside. Sun was shining brightly and there was not a single cloud in the sky. They laid their towels on the ground. Chanyeol and Kai took their t-shirts off. While Kai was blowing up the beach ball, Chanyeol went to buy them some drinks. Minseok took his time putting the sunscreen. His pale skin is sensitive so SPF50 sun cream was absolute necessity.

Sehun showed up with the girls. Jongdae spent last night at his place, so he offered to give a ride to her friends. They didn’t complain. He saved them from the hell of riding in a bus with a bunch of sweaty people. They exchanged the greetings and Jongin stood up instantly to help them set up the beach chairs and umbrellas.

“Please girls, make yourself comfortable. Yeol went to get some drinks, but we’ll send him again to bring sodas for you too.” Kai told them happily.

“Thanks, but you don’t need to bother him.” Kyungsoo started.

“It’s okay. He’ll be more than happy, believe me.” Kai smirked.

Baekhyun was a bit disappointed when she didn’t see him with the rest of boys. She wasn’t sure how to act around him after her not so great escape last week, but she was glad she’ll be able to see him again.

“How come there are only three of you? Junmyeon didn’t want to treat us with her presence?” Minseok was curious.

“Oh her boyfriend came to spend summer break with her so they went on picnic or something like that.” Baekhyun answered him.

“Yeah, so we won’t be able to see her for a while. It’s always like that when he comes back to town. He’s studying abroad. But, I’m honestly surprised that this long-distance relationship thing actually works. I certainly couldn’t do it.” Jongdae added while looking at Sehun. Her friends were more than surprised when she told them that Sehun had asked her out two days after the club night. And now, they were in a relationship.

Baekhyun was looking for her red hair tie in her bag, when she heard deep voice. She lifted her head looking for the owner. She tried really hard not to stare. Chanyeol was wearing simple black snapback backwards, strands of silver hair sticking out trough the little hole. His eyes were covered with black square sunglasses. He was wearing only gray and black shorts that didn’t reach his knees and no t-shirt. His body was perfect. He had broad shoulders and big chest, defined abs and strong, muscular arms. There were tattoos on his right forearm. To put it simple, he was hot! Baekhyun mumbled quite “Hi” and went back to rummaging through her bag. The only problem was that she forgot what she was looking for.

Chanyeol was annoyed because he had to wait in line to buy sodas. He couldn’t wait to see Baekhyun. As soon as he paid for their drinks, he hurried back to his friends. And then he saw her. Baekhyun was sitting between Kyungsoo and Jongdae. Petite blonde was trying to find something in her big bag. He used that time to observe her from afar. She was wearing short, baby blue flutter dress. Her hair was left to fall over her back. He got closer, greeted the newcomers and gave cold soda cans to Minseok and Kai. Baekhyun looked at him, their eyes met and Chanyeol couldn’t hide his smile when she checked him out.

“What took you so long?”Kai wanted to know.

“Why? Did you want me to put the sunscreen on your back? Ask Kyungsoo. I think she would like to help you.”

If look could kill, Chanyeol would be long dead, and Kyungsoo wouldn’t have to keep up with his bullshit.

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea!” Kai blinked at Kyungsoo. “Soo, will you help me? I’ll be more than happy to return the favor.”

Before Kyungsoo had time to answer, Jongdae threw the sun cream at her and grinned. Chanyeol couldn’t believe she was actually going to do it and he didn’t want to lose that chance and turned to blond girl with hopeful eyes. She was tying her hair in a messy bun. Baekhyun was blushing and trying to refuse him politely.

“Uhm… you are too tall. Why don’t you ask Sehun?”

“Don’t be silly. I’ll sit to make it easier for you.” He then set on the edge of chair right in front of her. She took a deep breath and squeezed some cream on her palm, and started gently rubbing it across his shoulders. His skin was warm and smooth and she could feel his muscles tensing under her fingers. Chanyeol was enjoying the touch of her soft, delicate fingers with his eyes closed. Baekhyun stood up when she was finished and she wanted to move away from him. It was excruciatingly hot and she wanted to get to the pool as fast as she could. But Chanyeol didn’t let her go.

“You’ll get sunburned if you don’t put some protection.” He took the sunscreen from her hands and stood behind her. She was now wearing indigo blue two-piece swimsuit and she felt underdressed. Chanyeol tried to be gentle and was focusing hard not to touch anything that would seem inappropriate. Baekhyun realized she was holding her breath, when his hands left her body. She felt awkward and didn’t know how to act in that kind of situation or what to say. Luckily, Minseok interrupted unpleasant silence: “Well, now that we are all protected”, he gave Chanyeol a meaningful look “Can we go into the water? I’m turning into a sweaty pig!”

They all agreed and soon all the awkwardness vanished. They had so much fun playing in the water, passing the ball and ganging up against Chanyeol to take the ball from him, while splashing his face until he fought back.

They were exhausted and hungry, and it was almost 4pm, so they decided to go to a local diner for a late lunch. Sehun and Minseok were complaining about not being able to catch a nice tan, no matter how hard they tried. Kai was whining to Kyungsoo about how hungry he was. Behind them Baekhyun and Chanyeol were quietly walking next to each other. Only this time, it wasn’t uncomfortable silence. Petite blonde seemed more relaxed to be around Chanyeol.

While spending their time in a restaurant, they found out more stuff about each other. Naturally, it was easier to talk without the loud music. They were all same age. Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Jongdae were finishing their second year at the university, studying veterinary medicine. Kyungsoo was attending College of Music, training to become singer. But, Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo met at middle school. Chanyeol was studying IT with Minseok. Kai was his childhood friend since kindergarten. Sehun and he were attending dance academy. Since they all liked playing video games, it was just a matter of time before they started hanging out together. 

Sehun and Kai were going to practice, so they went in the same car, alongside with Kyungsoo and Jongdae. That left Chanyeol with Minseok and Baekhyun. He drove his friend home first. Baekhyun was sitting on the backseat and giving him directions to her house. When they got there, Chanyeol parked the car and went out. He escorted Baekhyun to the door.

“May I ask you something?” Chanyeol hesitated, but asked her anyways. “Do you want to go out with me? I like you a lot. I guess you figured that out by now and I’m not sure how you feel about me, but I would really like to take you out, on a date. So what do you say?”

Baekhyun took some time to think about it. “I’m not sure. It’s not that I don’t like you… but, I don’t think I’m the girl you are looking for.”

“What? Why would you say that? You are amazing, fun and cute…” And your smile is beautiful and I’m obsessed with your lips. He stopped there, before he made himself sound like a total creep. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. We could just go out, do something fun, get to know each other better. I won’t even kiss you, unless I have your permission.” Baekhyun was blushing again. Not that she didn’t want to kiss him, she totally did, but she wasn’t ready to go further. And Chanyeol was a player, Kyungsoo warned her. At the end, she really did like him, so she accepted.

“Okay, we can go out, but I’m not promising anything.”  That was more than enough to make the silver-haired boy grin. “Can I have your number then so we can make plans for our date?” he offered her his phone. She typed in her number quickly, bid him goodbye and disappeared in the house.

He texted her later that night. They agreed on seeing on Tuesday at 4pm. It was a bit odd time for a date, Baekhyun thought, but he didn’t want to tell her where they were going. His text only said:” I’ll pick you up at 4. Sweet dreams :* ”

Tuesday came and at 4pm sharp, Chanyeol was standing in front of Baekhyun’s door dressed in simple white t-shirt and denim shorts and his hair was parted to the left. His eyes were sparkling when he saw Baekhyun had the cute ponytail again, which allowed him to admire her thin neck. She was wearing colorful dress that ended little above her knees and flats that matched print on her dress. She gave him a shy smile, when she locked the door and headed to his car. He opened the door for her, waited until she got in and hurried to his seat.

“So… are you going to tell me where are we going? You were very mysterious in your texts.”

“Sorry, you’ll have to wait a little bit longer. I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“We are already on our way. Would it hurt you to tell me now?”

“Have I told you how nice you look? I’m totally falling for the ponytail.” He winked at her. That did the trick. Baekhyun was blushing again. She almost forgot what they were talking about.

“Hey! Don’t try to change the subject. I’m still curious about our destination. You are really not going to tell me?” He laughed, shook his head and turned the radio. Baekhyun was looking through the window and sulking. It wasn’t very long drive, and Chanyeol gave his best to lighten up the mood and entertain his date.

“Here we are!” He was excited. Baekhyun took a moment to see where they were, then she recognized the place. “Aquarium? I have to admit I didn’t expect this.”

“Well, you told me that you wanted to become a veterinarian, so you must like animals. And fish are animals, too. Right? Where did you think I’d take you?”

“To the movies. That’s a classic first date.”

“At 4pm? Come on! You have to give me some credit. I’m better than that. Do you like my surprise?”

“You exceeded my expectations.” Baekhyun was smiling happily. “And you were right. I do like fish.” Chanyeol was really pleased to hear that. He paid for the tickets, took her hand and led her in.

Baekhyun was surprised because she wasn’t nervous at all. She felt pretty comfortable to be with him, for a change. It seemed like she knew him forever. They were still holding hands while walking around, stopping to watch huge tanks with colorful corals and exotic fish. Chanyeol was imitating the fish with his face and Baekhyun’s jaw hurt from laughing. They even made a selfie with the balloon fish. When they finished admiring lionfish, Baekhyun dragged Chanyeol towards next aquarium where she saw little ‘Nemo’ fish. Naturally, she tried to find Dory, too. Then, they came to the shark tunnel Chanyeol wouldn’t stop talking about. There were several species of sharks, along with stingrays. A few hours and 87 photos later they left the aquarium.

Neither of them wanted to end their date, so Chanyeol suggested grabbing some ice-cream. He took her to a small, cozy ice-cream shop, which he discovered with Kai while they were still in high school. The owner lady recognized him immediately and they got lemonades for free.

They ate delicious ice-cream and emptied their glasses. Sadly, it was time to go leave. Chanyeol drove Baekhyun home. When they were in front of her house, he followed her to the front door and broke the silence first.

“I had a great time today. I hope it was fun for you, too.”

“Of course it was. I can’t remember when was the last time I visited aquarium.” She looked him in the eyes shyly. “I enjoyed spending time with you, also.” Chanyeol smiled and she could see almost all of his teeth.    

“So are you up for another date? We could go right now actually. It’s still not too late to catch a movie.” The boy didn’t want to say goodbye. Baekhyun laughed.

“Save that for some other day. I’m a bit tired.” Chanyeol nodded and pecked her on the cheek.

“Alright. Have some rest. Goodbye and sleep well.” He was about to leave, when Baekhyun caught his arm. She glanced at his lips and stood on her tiptoes. Chanyeol met her halfway and connected their lips. He could smell vanilla again. Her lips were warm and so soft. Kiss was chaste and gentle. She put her hands around his neck to keep balance. He was holding her waist, as if he was afraid she would escape again. Instead, Baekhyun got braver and opened her mouth, so his tongue could explore it. Chanyeol was on cloud nine. He could taste strawberry flavor that still lingered from their ice-cream. When they started losing breath, Baekhyun pulled back. Her cheeks were cute shade of pink.

“Are you inviting me in for that second date?”  Baekhyun took a step back.

“Don’t push your luck. Good night Chanyeol” She turned to unlock the door. He waited for her to go in, then shouted: “I’ll call you!” just before she waved and closed the door.

Baekhyun was standing in the dark hallway leaning against the door, while trying to stop her heart from beating so fast. She heard the tires squealing and sighed. Petite blonde couldn’t decide who to call first, Soo or Jongdae. At that moment her phone rang informing her of a new text: “Can’t wait to kiss you again. Next date on Friday? :*” She smiled. Her friends could wait.

Whole month passed. Baekhyun stopped counting how many dates they had. They went to dinner twice, Chanyeol took her to bowling, horse riding, and even carting (although she told him that she couldn’t drive, surprisingly she had so much fun). Once, they went on picnic with their bicycles. It was very romantic and Baekhyun was falling for Chanyeol inevitably. He never seemed to run out of ideas for their dates. Of course they were hanging out with others, too.

Their little crew seemed to enjoy spending time at pool the most. Not that it mattered to Baekhyun, because she could admire (read: ogle) her boyfriend’s attractive body. It wasn’t hard to forget how handsome he was when he was wearing those oversized clothes more often than not. Still, she wasn’t the only one enjoying the view. She caught Kyungsoo staring at Kai more than once.

They met for some girl time one afternoon. And Soo wasn’t happy when she confronted her, claiming she and Kai were only friends. It wasn’t long before attention was turned to Baekhyun. Jongdae and Kyungsoo ganged up to question her about her love life. She was a virgin and a bit shy around guys. But it looked like things were getting serious with Chanyeol. They were amused when they saw how fast Baekhyun got comfortable with him, being close and touchy. Jongdae didn’t stop teasing her about that one time when she caught them making out in the kitchen. She was sitting on Kyungsoo’s bed and drinking homemade iced tea when text from Chanyeol came. He asked her to come to his place for a movie night with a promise of some take-out. She couldn’t hide lovesick smile and Jongdae gave her a knowing look. Soon after, Baekhyun excused herself and went home to get ready.

Dressed in floral-print skirt and white sleeveless top, Baekhyun was nervous when she reached Chanyeol’s house. She rang the bell and her barefoot boyfriend opened the door. Only sight of him was enough to calm her down. He was wearing sport shorts and simple black t-shirt. His cute little dimple was there to greet her. Chanyeol pulled her closer and pressed their lips together. “I missed you.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“What are you talking about? You saw me yesterday.”

Chanyeol was pouting. He looked younger like this, with his hair unstyled. 

“I could’ve seen you sooner if you hadn’t gone to gossip with your friends.” Baekhyun snorted. “Drama queen! And we do not gossip. We just talk.” He rolled his eyes and dragged her to the couch. “Pick a movie, while I order the food.” She was scrolling through the movie list, when she remembered: “Oh, don’t order anything with—“

“—cucumber, I know.”

“And it would make me really happy if you—“

“—ask for something sweet for dessert?” Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows knowingly. She grinned and gave him ‘thumbs up’. “Good boy!”

“I’ll take my treat later.” He looked her in the eyes and licked his lips. Thankfully, restaurant employee answered the phone ready to take their order, so she could blush on peace.

Baekhyun was munching her chocolate muffin when movie was almost over. Chanyeol was watching her, while she was licking chocolate crumbs off her index finger. The sight made his mind wander and he couldn’t wait for film to end. TV screen got black and, finally, credits appeared with some music in the background. But, the only thing silver-haired boy could hear was noise that his girlfriend was making while cleaning her fingers. Suddenly, he was craving dark, bitter chocolate. He couldn’t hold himself anymore and he had to kiss her. He tilted his head and connected their lips. It wasn’t long before he pulled her in his lap and deepened the kiss. She threaded her sticky fingers through his fluffy hair. He kept his hands on her lower back. Her tongue was warm and it tasted like cocoa. He couldn’t get enough of it. Chanyeol sucked her bottom lip and she slightly pulled his hair. He was getting excited, so he lowered his hands to grab her ass. The very same ass he was dreaming about since that night at club. Their crotches rubbed together. Baekhyun was dizzy, but she could feel Chanyeol’s arousal and panic took over. She jumped off his lap, suddenly, leaving Chanyeol startled.

Baekhyun hid her face with her hands and whispered: “I… I can’t. I’m sorry.” He was confused. “Why are you apologizing? Please look at me. Did I do something wrong?”

“I’m sorry”, she repeated quietly. “I should go.” Baekhyun was embarrassed, so she looked around the room trying to find her bag, avoiding Chanyeol’s look. He stood up and took her hand gently.

“Hey…talk to me baby. What is going on?” He put his big hands on her warm cheeks and looked her in the eyes, searching for an answer. When she didn’t say anything, he tried again. “Are we moving too fast? Do you want to slow down? I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry, baby.” Chanyeol gently caressed her cheekbones with his thumbs, trying to comfort her. She closed her small eyes and leaned into his touch.

Baekhyun apologized once more. “I’m sorry. I’m not very good at this. I like you a lot and I thought I could do it. But I’m still not ready.” She took a deep breath and continued. “I’m a virgin. I wanted to tell you, but didn’t know how. And I was afraid you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore.” She was on the brink of tears and Chanyeol hugged her tightly.

“I like you, too. You know you can trust me, right? I wouldn’t try anything if I knew you weren’t ready. That’s why I wish you told me earlier.” She buried her face in his neck. His voice was soothing and it had calming effect on her.

“And just so you know it will be hard to get rid of me now. I’m head over hills for you.” He pecked her on the forehead and grinned. “Besides, it’s hard to find a girl who can eat whole dessert after dinner before movie’s even over.”

She pinched his hip and he just held her tighter.

Chanyeol drove her home like a perfect gentleman he is. Later, when she was tucked in her warm bed, she got a message: “I miss you already. Sweet dreams, baby ;* “

It was rainy evening when the loud group of adolescents decided to have a karaoke night at Junmyeon’s place. Her boyfriend left again and she chased away her parents, so they can have whole house for themselves. She even invited her cousin Irene, because she promised Minseok she would introduce them. They ordered pizza and bought plenty of snacks and stocked the fridge with sodas and beer. Sehun and Chanyeol were screaming at the top of their lungs while trying to imitate Axl Rose’s voice in Paradise City. They gave everyone a good laugh. Jongdae and Baekhyun dragged Kyungsoo to sing Up And Down with them. Then, they made her sing Adele and everyone was applauding, mouth agape. Kai looked a bit lovestruck. They were having fun and it was past midnight when Sehun and Jongdae disappeared. Kyungsoo and Kai were sitting in the backyard, enjoying cool breeze after the summer shower. Minseok went to give Irene a ride home, leaving Junmyeon with a sleepy couple on the couch. She went to her room and left the lovebirds alone.

It was so hot, too hot for Baekhyun’s liking. She was sweaty and something was tickling her neck. Baekhyun opened her eyes to see she was half lying on top of Chanyeol. She could feel his breath on her skin. He was sleeping peacefully. She got off the couch and looked at his face. His big eyes were slightly open. Silver hair was sticking out in all directions. She scooted closer and threaded her fingers through soft, silver strands that were a little damp, because it was very warm in the room. He looked cute and Baekhyun couldn’t help leaning in to leave a soft peck on a tiny mole on his nose. Chanyeol woke up and looked sleepily at her. His smile was wide. What a view to wake up to. Baekhyun was beautiful, with her puppy eyes, baby pink lips and messy hair. He yanked her hand and she fell on top of him. Her head was on his chest and he put his hand on her waist.

“Let’s sleep for 10 more minutes.”   

Baekhyun was surprised to hear that his voice sounded even deeper in the morning. She looked forward to discovering more small details about him in the future. Unfortunately, their moment was ruined when Kai walked in and whistled.

“You guys better have not done any funny business on that couch, or Junmyeon would ban you from her house.”

That made Baekhyun jump off the couch. Chanyeol threw a pillow at him and sent him an annoyed look.

“And where did you spend the night?”

“In the guest room” Kai said simply and shrugged. Then Junmyeon appeared, followed by Kyungsoo. It was time for breakfast, so Chanyeol stood up reluctantly.

In the next few days Baekhyun kept thinking about the morning where she woke up with her boyfriend. It would be a lie to say she didn’t like it. And she wouldn’t mind if it happened again. Chanyeol kept his promise and didn’t do anything that could make her uncomfortable. On the contrary, he was the one to pull away first when their make-out sessions became more heated than usually. And those happened more often than not. Baekhyun would find herself breathless and she started to wander what would have happen if they hadn’t stopped. She knew the answer, and the fact that she wasn’t afraid of ‘doing it’ anymore surprised her. She was rather excited. Chanyeol made her heart flutter and her cheeks turned light pink.

Chanyeol invited Baekhyun for a dinner at his home. She couldn’t suppress laughter when he opened the door. He was wearing an apron, but his clothes and nose were covered with flour. There was some frosting on his cheek, too. At least his lips were clean, so she lifted her chin and waited for her kiss. Chanyeol leaned and gave her a quick peck. She took of her shoes and asked him amused.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making you a cake”, he answered like it was the most obvious thing. She entered the kitchen with caution, expecting evidence of some explosion, but there was indeed cake on the kitchen counter. And every part of it was covered with strawberries. It made her feel warm inside. She grabbed upper part of his apron and pulled until his lips were on hers. She kissed him hard, forgetting about the flour on his face. Chanyeol broke the kiss, then chuckled.

“What was that for?”

“A thank you.”

“For the cake? If I had known that you would thank me like this, I would have done it sooner.”

“It’s for the cake. And for being nice. And patient. For knowing me so well. And for being so perfect for me,” She peppered him with kisses between every sentence. Eventually, she had to let him go, so they could put the cake in the fridge.

Chanyeol took the apron off and washed his face. And they were ready to eat. There was a small vase with purple flowers on the table between their plates. Silver-haired boy served them lasagna and Baekhyun felt butterflies in her stomach for the n-th time that evening. They were eating and talking about everything that came on their mind. About their day, their friends, about some song they heard on the radio… Baekhyun told him about the cute puppy she saw on her way to meet him and he shared his frustration with the cake recipe. The author didn’t explain all details and Chanyeol struggled a bit, but he still hoped the cake was as tasty as it looked. When they emptied their plates, Chanyeol told his girlfriend to go and pick a movie, while he cleans the dishes. But she insisted on helping him. They were washing the dishes and shaking their booties while Sia’s Move Your Body was blasting through the speakers.

They didn’t feel like watching movies, so they decided to just watch something on TV. Chanyeol was switching channels when he got to Animal Planet. Baekhyun made herself cozy in his lap. She was holding a plate with a big piece of cake and feeding both of them, while they were watching Tanked. It reminded them of their first date. Suddenly Baekhyun remembered something.

“We still haven’t gone to the movies, you know?” She pointed a fork at his face, accusingly.

“Are you asking me out?” He caught her wrist to move the fork and steal some strawberries. She frowned.

“Yeah, since it looks like you aren’t going to ask me any time soon, somebody had to.” Baekhyun leaned in to lick the frosting from the corner of Chanyeol’s lips. Then she pulled away and gave him a playful smile. He took the plate from her and put it on the coffee table. Then he turned his pretty girl to face him and cupped her face. Chanyeol tilted his head to kiss her. Baekhyun clasped his neck and pulled him closer. He licked her bottom lip, silently asking her to open her mouth. She did and his tongue slowly slid in. The kiss was hot and wet, and made Baekhyun breathless. She broke the kiss and trailed the line of his jaw with her lips until they reached his cute, pointy ear. She nibbled the earlobe and sucked beneath it. Chanyeol’s breath hitched and he tried to make some distance between them, but blonde didn’t let him. His Adam’s apple looked tempting. She pulled his hair a little and mouthed the lump on his neck. Chanyeol felt his pants getting tighter and he grabbed Baekhyun’s shoulders to stop her.

“Wait! Baekhyun, we should stop.” He breathed out. She looked him in the eyes. They were darker, filled with desire.

“We don’t have to.” She said softly.

“No, you don’t understand. I’m getting…uhm… affected. And we really, really need to stop.”

“I know. I’m telling you that I’m ready.

She was blushing, but still gave Chanyeol shy, affirmative smile when he looked her in the eyes. Baekhyun stood up and offered him her hand. He hesitatingly held it and his girlfriend led him towards the bedroom.

Baekhyun got on her tiptoes and asked for a kiss. She put her palms on his firm chest and trailed her fingers lower, feeling his abs trough the shirt. Chanyeol broke the kiss to pull t-shirt over his head. Baekhyun turned around so he could unzip her dress. Chanyeol placed her long hair over her shoulder and kissed her neck. He couldn’t get enough of her vanilla perfume. He took hold of the zipper and slowly pulled it down. Baekhyun shivered when the dress fell to the floor. She put her arms around his neck and walked backward until they got to the bed. Chanyeol laid her on the sheets gently and bent over to kiss her. He placed his right forearm next to her head and traced her arm with the other hand, from the shoulder to the hand. He laced their fingers together, and moved his lips to leave butterfly kisses on her jaw and neck, until he came to her collarbone. Hi nibbled it first then sucked lightly. Baekhyun moaned and he sucked harder, while stroking her hip. Chanyeol’s mouth traveled lower. He kissed the skin between her breasts, her soft, but flat stomach and dipped his tongue into her belly button.             

Then he got off the bed and looked at his girl. She was beautiful. Only light in the room was coming from the nightstand lamp, yet she was glowing. Her hair was spread on his pillow and he was looking forward to the scent of her shampoo lingering on it. Chanyeol took off his pants and boxers and grabbed a condom. He caught Baekhyun looking at him and came closer, not breaking the eye contact.

 “Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything if you’re not ready.”

“I know. I trust you.”

He gave her a loving smile and helped her with the underwear. Chanyeol got on the bed, between her legs and connected their lips. Big hand cupped her cheek and caressed her cheekbone. He looked at her brown eyes and gently entered her.

Chanyeol’s touches were careful, loving, their kisses sweet. Their skin was heated and sweaty and their throats raspy, but Baekhyun couldn’t be happier.

Lying peacefully on her boyfriend’s chest, listening to his heartbeat that matched hers, Baekhyun got startled when Chanyeol suddenly took his phone. He typed something and left it on the nightstand. Her phone beeped and she laughed when she read the text.

“Sweet dreams baby. I love you. <3“

                                                                                      

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. At first I had an idea of writing a first time smut. I had specific scenes in my head and planned to write a story with 2000-3000 words. Then I started writing and couldn't do it. It somehow didn't feel right. So it turned to fluff instead.  
> I was thinking of changing their names for girls, but decided against it, so it wouldn't be confusing.  
> This is my first story in English. You have probably noticed it's not my mother's tongue. I don't have a beta and I'm sorry for mistakes. Thank you for your understanding. I hope you liked it.


End file.
